Break the Silence
by AnimeChik22570
Summary: One of the Detectives finds Kyra, a very powerful wolf demon, bleeding in a field close to a city. She is charged with the killing of innocent people, but she claims she's done nothing! Full summery inside, cuz it won't fit here!


Summary: One of the detectives finds Kyra, a very powerful demon, bleeding in a field close to a city. She is charged with the killing of innocent people, but claims she's done nothing! Kyra must join the detectives and soon finds out that the one who has been killing under the alias as ' The Werewolf ' and under her name as well, is just the beginning of the demons hybrids the Sprit Detectives must face.Pairings: KuramaxOC( Kyra ), YusukexKeiko, KuwabaraxYukina. Any other pairings will be introduced as the story goes along.

Scroll One

No One's POV

A pained lone howl breaks the silence of the night from a nearby forest, close to a quiet city with a few single lit lights in buildings. A lone wolf turns to the city from where it rested and began to run towards it at top speed. Blood is seeping through various wounds in it's sides and on it's silver face. The garnet liquid is coated and dried on the animal's black topped head, and the gash extends to it's neck.

Soon the forest is small and the city lights and glowing brighter, reflecting off the animal's unusual silver eyes. The sticks it nose in the air and unhales a familier scent. It suddenly makes a change in direction as it runs between several trees as it ends up in the center of a field. The moon reveals that the wolf has three tails and black markings covering it's silver and white glossy coat. A black tattoo curled around the wolf's right paw, extending to where it's leg stopped.

The tired creature finnaly stops on the outskirts of the field, collapsing into the tall grass. It tiredly turned it's head to see a shining blue light in the distance.

The last thing it can see is a a figure walking toward it. The wolf barely sees the person bend down and touch her neck.

" Kyra's still alive, I'm bringing her to the Spirit World. " the figure who checked the wolf's pulse said into a smal compact in his hand, picking up the wolf weak bloodied form.

His voice was entrancing to the wolf. It relaxed the animal and allowed it to snuggle into the warmth of the strangers chest and finally fall into a painless sleep.

Kyra's POV

Kyra groggily opened her eyes to find she was still a wolf. She looked around and spotted her katanas leaning against the wall. When she tried to reach out for them, she found that her hands and feet were tied together fairly tightly with thick rope.

Kyra's head turned to the door when she heard it squeak open to reveal a blue haired girl wearing a bright pink kimono and a red-haired male with actual scarlet hair and bright emrald green eyes.

" Can you untie me, I've done nothing wrong! " the wolf demanded. The red-head and blue-haired girl's eyes widened. They weren't suspecting the wolf to talk, she wasn't said to have any psychic abilities at all.

" No, you have committed crimes against King Enma, under the alias of ' The Werewolf ' killing thousands of innocent people. " the red-head said sternly.

Kyra's silver eyes grew wide. It was the kind stranger who had helped her! And what was this talk of her killing anyone? She had never killed someone who didn't deserve it, and those were demons who had tried to kill her!

" I've done no such thing! I have only killed some demons who really deserved it! You must have the wrong person! " Kyra barked, infuriated that they would suspect her of doing such a horrible thing.

The red-head turned to the girl and whispered something in her ear. The girl nodded her head and turned to Kyra and said, " Come with us. "

Kyra blinked her eyes blankly, and looked at her bonds. Her claws grew larger as she ripped away the ropes on both her back paws and front paws. She turned to the two in the doorway, who were stating at her in awe and smirked.

" Just for the record, I could've done that at any time. " Kyra grinned as she stood up and stretched her legs and followed the two down a long hall until they stopped at a huge door. The girl opened the door and Kyra and the red-head followed her inside. Inside the door, there were ogres bustling about everywhere, some carrying high stacks of paper and other yelling commands to other ogres.

" Yo, Kurama! Is that the one we've been looking for? " a black haired teen said from acorss the room. He was casually leaning against the wall next to two other boys in a green uniform. One of the guys was very tall and had orange hair in an elvis-like style. He was wearing a blue school uniform. The other was much shorter compared the the orange-haired boy and was wearing a black outfit that had a white scarf-like thing wrapped around his neck at the top. The shorter boy had gravity-defieing black hair with a white starburst in the center and blue edges. He looked like he really didn't want to be there.

" Perhaps Yusuke, she claims she hasn't done anything. " the boy known as Kurama answered as Kyra stepped forward. " Are you crazy Kurama? How'd you get that from a wolf? If it's Kyra, shouldn't it at least be a demon? " Yusuke asked, clearly confised.

" Hn, fool. Kyra is known to some demons as being a psychic wolf demon, she can communicate in more ways than one. " the short boy said cooly.

" That would've been useful information before we tried to talk to Kyra, Hiei. " Kurama said, sighing a little.

" So where'd you find her? " the tallest male asked.

" I found her like this in a field, but I cleaned her wounds once I brought her here. She looked like she had been attacked, Kuwabara. " Kurama replied, looking to Kyra.

" **ENOUGH!** I will not have my story told like I'm a weak demon! I'm S class and could probably take down any of you right now, even in my weakened state! I haven't committed any crimes, and haven't had to kill anyone in a long time! " Kyra barked, using her mouth this time to speak and baring her fangs.

" Very well Kyra, explain yourself. " came a voice from in a chair behind a desk a few feet away. The chair turned to reveal a toddler with a bunky in his mouth.

" Lord Koenma. It is an honor to see you again in person. " Kyra said, bowing her head. " But I have to say it's quite stupid that you think an ex-detective like me would do something that awful. "

Everyone's eyes widened as they turned to Koenma then Kyra. Yusuke was the first to speak, " You worked for the Toddler! "

Kyra nodded her head as Yusuke and Kuwabara bombarded her with questions.

" Where you good? "

" Why'd you quit? "

" Were you on a team? "

" How long did you work for the baby? "

" Be quiet! Kyra was my best detective, and she quit because we finnaly located her family. I ' adopted ' her and gave her a home and in return she became my best Sprit Detective. She worked alone for me until her human for was seventeen, which made her demon form 267. She always was in her demon form when she was working. After she quit, time passed and I got you as a detective, Yusuke. Now Kyra, because you were a detective for me, I'll hear your story. Go ahead. And change out of that wolf form if you want to. " Koenma said kindly to Kyra.

" I'm not changing right now, I'm fine like this. " Kyra said calmly. " As for spilling innocent blood, I haven't killed since I killed Hinakoto, which **YOU **assigned to me! I've been living with my family until WE were attacked by ' The Werewolf ' ! Why would I attack myself and my family! " Kyra yelled.

" I believe you, after Kurama found you, I had Hiei follow your blood trail into the Makai, and there was evidence of ' The Werewolf ' had been there. I just needed to hear it from you. You are free to go. " Koenma said, turning around a bit in his chair.

" Go where! My home is destroyed! My family is dead! I watched them die, Koenma! I watched my own kin bleed to death and heard their screams! I have no home! I want revenge on that beast that continues killing innocent demons and humans in my name! " Kyra roared, offended by Koenma's accidental insesitivity.

" There is only one way I can think of that you can get revenge without being arrested. You must become a Spirit Detective again and work with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. " Koenma suggested, turning to the wolf demon.

Kyra closed her eyes in deep thought. After a few moments had passed, her silver orbs fulltered opened and Kyra said, " Very well, Koenma, I guess I work for you now. "

Koenma smiled and said to Kyra, " Excellent, now you four take her to your house and give a her a room and show her around. " He turned to Botan and said, " Botan, I want you to take her shopping for clothes and furnishings for her room. After that, you may return home and train with her, depending on how late it gets. You're all dissmissed. And Kyra, " Koenma said, as everyone but her headed for the door. Kyra turned to the tiny ruler as he said, " It's good to have to back. " Kyra smile at him and nodded her head and headed out the door.

Kyra ran up to all the group and plodded alongside Kurama. She broke the silence, " Maybe I should change out of this wolf form. "

" Perhaps you should, where we all live together is in the Ningenkai. " Kurama said kindly.

" Ok, hold on everyone. " Kyra said, pausing for a moment.

Kyra began to glow a silvery color as she stood more of on her hind legs. A misty fog blanketed her figure, but the Detectives could still see her silouhette. Her paws soon tunred to arms and legs. Her wolf ears and tails dissapeared and her fur dissapeared as well. She grew long cascading silver hair with a few ribbons keeping some strands together. A silver dress was now wrapped around her tall figure, with a black piece in the front. White ribbons were tied around her wrists and ankles, a few sticking out here and there. The curling tattoo that was on her when she was a wolf was still there, hidden in some places under the wrappings. Through the mist, two bright silver eyes could be seen, glistening with a ghostly aura. The mist dissapeared when the change was over.

" Wow, Kyra! You're really pretty! How would you feel about dating me? " Kuwabara asked.

" You have Yukina! " Yusuke yelled turning to Kuwabara, then Kyra.

" Yea well you have Keiko! " Kuwabara retorted, feeling very proud that Yusuke couldn't have Kyra either.

Kyra blushed as she turned to Kurama and Hiei and said, " Well, we should really get going. C'mon you two! "

" You really are quite beautiful, Kyra. " Kurama said semi-breathlessly.

" Thank you. You aren't so bad yourself. " Kyra complimented, which made Kurama, turn a light pink.

" In the human world, when we aren't at the house, call me Shuichi, it's my human name. " Kurama said quickly as everyone went into the portal.

Elsewhere

The enitre room was dark and cold, the only light emitting from a small screen on the wall. The screen quickly shut off and a lamp was turned on. A loud thuping noise came from the door as a raspy voice said, " Enter. "

" She has met the detectives, sir. They believe her story and she has joined them. " the voice from the doorway said.

" I know! She **IS** innocent, why wouldn't they believe her? " the raspy voice demanded.

" Our experiment has gotten loose, and they believed it was her. " the other voice replied.

" Hmm, I see. This actually might work for us. Round up the survivors from any of his attacks and bring them here, we are in need of more...assistance than we would've thought for this girl. "

" I see. Immediatly sir. "

The door closed and the other figure left, leaving the man to think to himself.

" Soon Kyra, soon you shall be the strongest demon in the Makai, and the most feared, even if you have to become it by force. You and I will rule together, forever, and destroy anyone who comes in our way. " the man said before the light of the lamp faded.


End file.
